


June 11, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll survive, but you won't,'' Amos said to a creature as he smiled.





	June 11, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll survive, but you won't,'' Amos said to a creature as he smiled before he attacked it.

THE END


End file.
